


Crawlin' back to you

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Pining, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Harry didn’t know how it happened—he just knew that it had.Again.Day five of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: A wish
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Crawlin' back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**Crawlin' back to you**

Harry didn’t know _how_ it happened—he just knew that it had.

Again.

Eyeing the sleeping Malfoy next to him in bed, Harry was convinced that Malfoy never felt guilty about this.

Harry did. He felt guilty all the time.

Well, maybe not guilty, but he felt… He wasn’t sure. Harry just knew he was tired of the sneaking around and pretending to his colleagues at work and to Ron and Hermione that he was tired or overworked or whatever else his mind could come up with, only so he could visit Malfoy again and again and again.

And end up in this position again and again and again.

Malfoy’s cheeks were still flushed from earlier, his white-blond hair mussed and he looked peaceful—more peaceful than Harry knew he was. He supposed that was why he kept coming over; seeing Malfoy like this afterwards was worth it all.

Even though Malfoy always tried to deny everything.

Every one of them had their nightmares and their own monsters following them.

Harry struggled with his.

Ron and Hermione had theirs.

But Ron and Hermione had each other. Harry was alone, and Draco was alone.

_Things always happen when you’re alone._

Harry gave Draco a kiss on the forehead, as tentatively as he could so he wouldn’t wake him up. Then he soundlessly snuck out of bed and put on his clothes. He gave Draco one last look over his shoulder before he exited the room and closed the door carefully behind him.

It was their agreement; their rules. Never stay the night. Always leave as fast as you can.

_Or more like, Malfoy’s rules, and I just play along._

Harry checked his wristwatch and sighed. He would better get home to get some more sleep. Today Ron and Hermione would introduce him to some girl he didn’t want to meet.

_Until next time,_ he thought, Disapparating away.

_Fin_


End file.
